KiGoWocky  AKA The Hunting of the Smirk
by SHADO Commander
Summary: More proof that I will Kigo-ize anything.  If you've read Jabberwocky, add KiGo.  If you haven't read Jabberwocky... well, it's on Wiki and shorter than this version but lacks Kimmie and Shego. That's fixed now.  May push the T limit just a bit.  Heh heh


_Legal disclaimers: Kim Possible, Shego, the Tweebs & Dr. James Possible are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and those names are all trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Although use in this context is probably considered fair under parody law, just in case: this work was not created for profit, no money changed hands etc. Also, this story takes place at a time at which all characters shown should be considered to be over the legal age of 18._

#########################

**KiGoWocky **

**(AKA - The Hunting of the Smirk)  
**

Yet another of them damn poems by

**SHADO Commander**

**####  
**

'Twas morning, and the slimy tweebs,

had stolen my diary;

I had to retrieve it, lest they read

Of things personal to me.

.

So to retrieve it, off I went,

Down the stairs I dashed, but then,

I turned around, went back and dressed,

For I'd left naked once again,

.

"Where are you going, Kimmie cub?"

My father asked me as I passed,

His attention perhaps had been aroused

By the taser that I clasped.

.

"Stay clear of the park," my dad advised

"It's a place no girl should go

For terrible things are lurking there

Of which you ought to know."

.

"Beware the Shegowock, my child!"

With skin of green, and hands that glow!

For in the forest, she lies in wait,

And I've heard that she's quite the ho!"

.

"Oh is that so, my daddy dear?" I asked,

Trying to keep my face clear of guile,

For in truth, the Shegowock did intrigue me,

And the tweebs could wait for a while!

.

"Just remember my words, my bubble butt,"

My dad said, with a chuckling noise,

"Now off to save the world, you go,

Oh, and also avoid the boys."

.

So of course, straight to the park I went,

My sweet prey, in green, I sought,

For though I'd admitted it to no one yet,

I really got off when we fought.

.

And through the dark, dank woods I prowled,

Scanning with my Kimmunicator,

Holding it to my crotch as I ventured forth,

(It doubles as a vibrator.)

.

But where was she, my Shegowock?

I could not find her around,

I checked in the public restrooms,

And even the lost and found!

.

But then, just as my quest seemed failed,

I heard a suspicious snicker,

And buried deep in a thicket, I spied

Her polishing off a case of malt liquor!

.

Her raven tresses, casually tossed back,

Caused my heart to pitter patter,

And twixt my loins, a damp sensation grew,

As my libido went mad as a hatter!

.

"I have you now," I screamed and charged,

And I leaped upon Shego!

And through the bushes we both did roll,

As we tussled about, to and fro!

.

I grabbed on her ankles, she grabbed on my legs,

I took a firm hold of her hips,

But then she surprised me with a shoulder hold,

And pulled my face into her lips!

.

One Two, one two, our lips both met true,

And then I heard a sound almost like cloth tearing,

I looked down, and in shock I found,

That it was my breasts Shego had been baring!

.

For a moment I froze, my breathing stopped,

By the look on the face of Shego,

Why had she just denuded me?

And just where was this going to go?

.

"Sorry Princess, I'm not in the mood to fight," she grinned,

In a manner both lewd and dramatic,

"But there's something I need to tell you now,

And you may find it equally traumatic."

.

"This fighting's fun, I must admit," She smiled,

"But I'm afraid I need something more,

Yet I've feared that you'd run, if I told you,

That I'd rather make love and not war."

.

"That's why I've been drinking in the park,

Imbibing of liquid courage,

To give me the strength to tell you the truth,

And a Possible confession encourage!"

.

I could not believe, what I'd just heard,

The words got stuck in my brain,

But my heart was wiser, and it lept…

And I jumped upon Shego again!

.

"So long I've waited," I confessed true,

As I brought my lips to her green face,

"But I turned legal just last week!"

And I wrapped her in my embrace!

.

Well, what happened next, what can I say,

Except that it turned quite X-rated,

And the lesbian lover that I'd just took,

Left me feeling quite satiated!

.

But two thoughts my mind crossed afterwards,

As we lay there, entangled and sated,

The first being that my dad ought to be happy,

Now that I'd found boys a bit overrated!

.

And the second thought, well haven't you guessed?

It was that what we had was no fling,

So off to Massachusetts we flew,

Where I gave my jade jewell a ring!

.

So we're staying with my parents, while we look for a place to rent,

And it's taken some time for my folks to adjust,

But they've seen since that day, I've been happy and gay,

And they know wherever She gos, I must!


End file.
